wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Shamrock
Alicia Nicole Webb (born May 4, 1979) is an American professional wrestling valet. She is perhaps best known for her time with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) during 1999 as Ryan Shamrock. She is also known as Alicia Webb while she appeared on the Independent circuit. World Wrestling Federation (1999) Webb was hired by the WWF to make a one night appearance initially as model. On January 11, 1999, Alicia debuted on Raw as "Ryan Shamrock", the kayfabe younger sister of Ken Shamrock. On January 25, Ryan was officially introduced to the viewers by Val Venis. It was revealed that she had starred with Venis in the fictional pornographic film Shaving Ryan's Privates. In May, having disappeared from the WWF for over a month, Ryan returned on the May 16, episode WWF Heat, distracting Droz during a tag team match, causing a loss against The Brood. Ryan then joined the Pretty Mean Sisters (PMS) stable with Terri Runnels and Jacqueline. She was depicted as a heel alongside Terri Runnels and Jacqueline Moore. On an episode of RAW, GTV revealed footage of the Pretty Mean Sisters in the locker room wearing towels. After being with PMS for three months, Webb was released from the WWF in July 1999. Webb later claimed that she was released because she refused to sign a five-year contract with the company. Other accusations were that Joanie Laurer had hated her and messed up some of her things in the locker room most of the time. There were plans apparently by Vince McMahon to do an incest angle between Webb and Ken Shamrock, whom she was dating in real life at the time. World Championship Wrestling (1999–2000) Webb later debuted in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) on their Nitro show as "Symphony", the valet of The Maestro late in 1999. She was depicted as being "very nice" and also grew flowers and roses. On December 23, 1999, Symphony, Madusa and Spice were in a promo with Evan Karagias to show how women "act". On February 21, 2000, Symphony turned down a date from Buff Bagwell. After managing the Maestro for five months, the Maestro was released from WCW. In August 2000, Webb was also released from WCW. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002) She made her debut for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) briefly as "Aleesha", as apart of the Jarrett Upstart promotion. Following this, Webb began to appear as a talent scout, appearing on the ramp and accepting money from various wrestlers. The storyline didn't go anywhere and Webb left the promotion shortly thereafter. Independent circuit Webb made her debut for the National Wrestling Alliance as Ryan Shamrock, competing in an Evening Gown match against Bobcat on October 30, 1999. She then wrestled on the Independent circuit against wrestlers such as Nicole Bass, Kara Slice, and Taylor Matheny as well as managing Ken Shamrock. On August 17, 2013, Webb managed Daivari in a match where he lost to Matt Hardy, whom was managed by Reby Sky. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2007-2009) In May 2007, she began working with the Mexican promotion Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) while managing X-Pac, whom she also dated during this time. While managing X-Pac, Webb also became apart of La Legión Extranjera until sometime in 2009. See Also WWE Alumni, WCW Alumni, TNA Alumni